Super Smash Disney Brothers
Super Smash Disney Brothers is an upcoming fighting game for the Wii U and 3DS. It comes in a set package for Super Smash Bros IV and can be bought in the Wii U's Shop and the 3DS Shop too. The game focuses in various Disney characters. Being set into two groups, the heroes and the villains. The game has characters, 64 (heroes) and 64 (villains) to play as although some need to be unlocked. Stages from Disney Worlds also appear in the game that can be unlocked or played on right from the start. Hans is only both Playable Character & a Boss in this Game. Gameplay Gameplay is identical to Super Smash Bros IV's one. Final Smashes, stocks, time mode and coins all return in the game. Brawl Mode and Adventure Mode also return once again. Music, trophies and stickers return too. Playable Characters With 128 playable characters, SSDB has many characters to play as (not counting Banzai, Ed, King Mickey, Will Turner, Anna and Sir Hiss as those are costumes) 64 (heroes) to play as and 64 (villains) to play as too. Heroes #Pinocchio #V.I.C. (Unlockable) #Hercules #Elsa the snow Queen (Unlockable) # Kristoff (Unlockable) #Perry the Platypus #Stitch #Sparky (Experiment 221) #Mickey Mouse/King Mickey #Goofy (Unlockable) #Donald Duck #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Darkwing Duck (Unlockable) #Winnie the Pooh (Unlockable) #Tigger (Unlockable) #Ben Ali Gator (Unlockable) #Simba #Nala #Kiara #Kion #Kovu #Vitani #Fuli (Unlockable) #Sulley #Dumbo the Elephant #Eeyore (Unlockable) #Piglet (Unlockable) #Kessie (Unlockable) #Rabbit (Unlockable) #Basil of Baker Street (Unlockable) #Genie #Owl (Unlockable) #Robin Hood #Tarzan #Kanga and Roo #Beast #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Bonkers D. Bobcat #Baloo #Captain Jack Sparrow/Will Turner #Captain Hector Barbossa #Dipper #Mabel (Unlockable) #Br'er Rabbit #Wander (Unlockable) #Remy (Unlockable) #James P. Sullivan #Mike Wazowski #Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) #Peter Pan #Helen Parr (Elastigirl) (Unlockable) #Roger Rabbit (Unlockable) #Wreck-It-Ralph (Unlockable) #Tron/Sam Flynn #Lone Ranger #Tonto #Kuzco (Unlockable) #Spiderman #Luke Skywalker (Unlockable) #Indiana Jones # Uncle Waldo (Unlockable) # Chicken Little (1943 Version) (Unlockable) Villains #Maleficient #Ursula #Flotsam & Jetsam (Unlockable) #Big Bad Wolf (Unlockable) #John Worthington Foulfellow #Hades #Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz #Gantu #Pete #Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Unlockable) #Scar #The Shadow (A new disney character with the power to change form of other fighters) (Unlockable) #Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Unlockable) #Queen of Hearts #Oogie Boogie #Jafar #Madam Mim (Unlockable) #Prince John #Sheriff of Nottingham (Unlockable) #Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear #Si and Am (Unlockable) #Shere Khan #Don Karnage #Kaa and Sir Hiss (Unlockable) #Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump (Unlockable) #Captain Davy Jones #Li'l Gideon Gleeful #Bill Cipher #Br'er Fox #Br'er Bear #Count Dracula Duck (Unlockable) #Doctor Facilier (Unlockable) #Lord Hater (Unlockable) #Randall "Randy" Boggs #Johnny Worthington (Monsters University) (Unlockable) #Buddy Pines (Syndrome) #Captain Hook #Emperor Zurg #Tick-Tock Crocodile (Unlockable) #Gaston #Toon Patrol (Smartass, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho, Stupid (Unlockable) #King Candy #Yzma (Unlockable) # The Coachman (Unlockable) #Negaduck (Unlockable) #Megavolt #The Liquidator (Unlockable) #Quackerjack #Vladimir Goudenov Gryzlikoff (Unlockable) #Bushroot (Unlockable) #Steelbeak #Darth Vader #Kylo Ren (Unlockable) #Professor Padraic Ratigan II (Unlockable) #Carnotaurus (Unlockable) # Foxy Loxy (1943 version only) (Unlockable) #Scroop (Unlockable) #Hopper (Unlockable) # Thumper The Grasshopper a half brother half pet of hopper's (Unlockable) # Chick Hick # Professer Z (Unlockable) # Pluto from Goddess of Spring (Unlockable) # Hans (Frozen) (Unlockable) # Lock, Shock, and Barrel (Unlokable) Stages There are 53 stages in the game. *Monstro's Mouth * Skyworld *Underworld * Elsa's Castle *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *O.W.C.A (Unlockable) *Iron Vulture *Experiment Room *Magic Kingdom *Animal Kingdom (Unlockable) *Epcot (Unlockable) *Blizzard Beach (Unlockable) *Hollywood Studios (Unlockable) *100 Acre Woods *Timeless River (Unlockable) *Circus Train *Tea Party * The Queen of Hearts' Castle (Unlockable) *Halloween Town *Oogie Casino (Unlockable) *Cave of Wonders (Unlockable) *Wizard Battle Arena (Unlockable) *Nottingham *Vine Jungle *Beast's Castle *Toy Machine *Andy's Bedroom (Unlockable) *Forgotten Temple (Unlockable) *Black Pearl *Mystery Shack *Gobblewonker Chase (Unlockable) *Splash Mountain (Unlockable) *Gusteau's Kitchen *Scare Games *Door Vault (Unlockable) *Nomanisan Island *Neverland * The Chicken Coop From chicken little (1943 version) (Unlockable) *Bob Parr's House (Unlockable) *Toon Town * Wasteland (Unlockable) *Niceland Apartment (Unlockable) *Kuzco's Empire (Unlockable) *Death Star (Unlockable) *Forest (Sleeping Beauty) (Unlockable) *Atlantica (Unlockable) *Ursula's Fortress (Unlockable) * Hopper's Hideout (Unlockable) *Big Ben (Unlockable) *Epic Battlefield Temple (Unlockable) * Final Desation of Disney (Unlockable) Items The game features 20 items to choose from: *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Scream Canister *Poisoned Apple *Pixar Ball *Cackling Skull *Lightsaber *Genie Lamp *Trident *Captain America's Shield *Height Altering Crystals *Picnic Basket *Electron Carpet *Mjolnir *Pipe Piper's Pipe *Magic 8-Ball *Prisoner Cuffs *Sword in the Stone *AquaScum 2003 *BB8 *Brobot Porta-Potty Adventure Mode SSDB's Adventure Mode stars all characters found in the game. With Mickey Mouse being the main protagonist of it. The story is about Disney's most wicked villains (Ex. Maleficient, Ratigan, Hades...) teaming up to create a evil device capable of turning every citizen evil as well. Manufactured by The Coachman (Formly) but really it's Hex from disney universe. The heroes need to go to different areas and save the heroes to destroy the device but soon learn much more secrets about their personalities. Bosses in Order *Hydra (Hercules) *Monstro (Pinocchio) *Lucifer (Cinderella) *Sabor (Tarzan) *Norm (Phineas & Ferb) *Pterodactyl (Gravity Falls) *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts) *Hans of the southern isle (Frozen) *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *General Grievous and the Omnidroid 3000 (Star Wars/The Incredibles) *Cerberus (Hercules) *Emperor Awesome and his Battle Dinosaur (Wander Over Yonder) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Heartless Hydra (Kingdom Hearts/Hercules) *Heartless Monstro (Kingdom Hearts/Pinocchio) *Heartless Lucifer (Kingdom Hearts/Cinderella) *Heartless Sabor (Kingdom Hearts/Tarzan) *Heartless Norm (Kingdom Hearts/Phineas & Ferb) *Heartless Pterodactyl (Kingdom Hearts/Gravity Falls) *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts) *Heartless Hans (Kingdom Hearts/Frozen) *Heartless Backson (Kingdom Hearts/Winnie the Pooh) *Heartless General Grievous and the Omnidroid 3000 (Kingdom Hearts/Star Wars/The Incredibles) *Heartless Cerberus (Kingdom Hearts/Hercules) *Heartless Emperor Awesome and his Battle Dinosaur (Kingdom Hearts/Wander Over Yonder) *Heartless Chernabog (Kingdom Hearts/Fantasia) * Hex (Disney Universe) Development Game started in development when SSBIV slowly became very popular. Nintendo then mentioned working with Disney to create the game. Slowly, characters and stages have been released and such until it came out. Trivia *One of the files in the game had Simba_Char. Simba must've been a character. **As well as a Lucifer_Char file too. Category:Game Ideas Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers